Your Love, My Curse
by MerishNara
Summary: Naruto can't seem to move on from a relationship from 5 years ago, and no matter what he tried, he could not forget his love for Sasuke. He leaves his life behind to seek his love, a love that has cursed him... SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

It was on that one night, that one night that Naruto knew his purpose in life, the reason for his existence

**Hello. Welcome to my second fanfiction!**

**I had this idea after listening to a song that I love – My curse – By Killswitch Engage.**

**I had always wanted to write SasuNaru and this idea just came to me. Anyway I hope you like, reviews good or bad appriciated.**

**I dedicate this once again to my best friend Amy, lover of SasuNaru and Ann Summers :P**

**Speak soon xx**

It was on that one night, that one night that Naruto knew his purpose in life, the reason for his existence.

_That soft raven hair, smooth pale skin, warm lips and those mysterious eyes…_

"_Naruto…I love you so much". The boy whispered tenderly._

_Naruto's eyes began to well up"Then why are you leaving me? I can't bare to be without you. I have been lonley all my life. Don't go…"_

_Sasuke held up a finger and placed it upon Naruto's lips, making Naruto's skin shiver. He sighed. "You know I have no choice…" He smiled "But what we have here and now is special…He kissed his cheek, his lips moving along his jawbone before meeting his lips._

_That one night._

_A Passion, and a love that would curse him forever._

Naruto woke up in a daze. He felt warm inside, but he slowly returned to reality. He was laying in the sun, dozing lazily in his garden amoungst the soft grass, which swayed gently in the breeze. His blue eyes scanned the garden. How long had he been asleep?

"Naruto-Kun!" A familiar voice called out to him.

He peered over his shoulder and recognized his fiancee Sakura, walking barefoot towards him across the grass, a tray holding drinks in her hands. She sat down next to him on the grass, and he shifted away slightly. There was a small pause before Sakura spoke.

"Would you like a drink?"

Naruto nodded and took the glass she was offering him.

"You looked happy when you were asleep…what was your dream?" She asked cheerfully.

"Umm..nothing…just…" Naruto had to think fast before the turned red. He always turned red when he thought of _him. _Even after 5 years. "You…were pregnant?" He tried – realising his mistake as soon as it had escaped from his lips.

Sakura bowed her head low, her pink hair obscuring her face. "Im sorry…" she trembled "I don't know what's wrong with me. Im so pathetic."

Naruto put his arm around her "It's ok." He signed. He thought back to his dream. It was a dream he had been having so often lately. A sense of guilt hung over him. 5 years…he had tried everything to forget. Employment. Girlfriend. House. He ticked off the checklist. But now as he stopped being so busy and tried to settle down, he could not forget that his life now was a lie. He had dug this hole in fear, in fear of his sexuality, and he knew he could never love another man the same way he loved _him_…he felt that that love, that strong, unrepressible and irresistable love, would curse him for life.

"Naruto…are you ok?" Sakura looked up nervously.

Naruto looked into those green eyes. He did not love this woman. He never had.

And he never would.

So why was he here?

Guilt weighing on his shoulders, he took her hand, and walked her back to the house.

Naruto lay awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't shake off his thoughts from the last few days. And that dream, no, that memory haunted him…

He had done everything he was supposed to he had effectively 'moved on'. But deep in his heart was a deep emptiness, a longing.

He thought back to that painful day, a day which he had fought to forget. But her remembered it as clearly as yesterday. It practically was yesterday, it seemed the lie that was those 5 years had been wasted time.

He could not move on….

"Sasuke? What's wrong? You seem down. You can tell me anything you know"

_Sasuke moved away from Naruto. Surprised, Naruto's eyes widened._

"_We have to move. For our family's sake. The gang is after my brother."_

"_THE gang?" Naruto gasped_

_Sasuke nodded. "Yes"._

_Naruto gazed at the floor. "But that means…"_

"_Yeah…I can't see you anymore."_

_Naruto stiffened for a moment before standing up suddenly "BUT I CAN'T LET YOU GO!" He cried, his lip trembling. "I love you so much. What we have is ours. Nothing can break that! No stupid gang, no nothing- can't you see? This love I have for you? Sasuke, all I need is you – don't leave me…" He collapsed to the floor, his fists clenched._

"_I can't breathe without you.."_

_Sasuke bent done and gently raised Naruto's face to meet his. "We will never be apart. No matter how far. I love you." He kissed the boys lips lovingly._

_Pulling away, Sasuke took a piece of paper from his pocket and put it into Naruto's bag._

"_These are my details ok? Don't lose them." He kissed Naruto's forehead._

_Naruto nodded._

_Lets…have some privacy, shall we?" He winked._

_Eyes full of tears…Naruto followed him upstairs…_

Naruto's heart felt heavy, as so did his eyes. That piece of paper…vanished. Just gone. He always thought it had been taken. He couldn't have lost it. He wouldn't…

And so, he lost the one thing that mattered most to him.

Sasuke…

Throwing off the bedcovers, he tiptoed out of the room. He crept along the corridor to the spare room.

The spare room was a mountain of boxes and junk. But there was one box that was more precious than anything. Naruto had to see it. He climbed over and jumped between boxes until he reached the corner of the room. He opened it up and began desperatly rummaging through old school books and photo's until he found the one he was looking for. He jumped as that still face stared back at him…

Those eyes…

Naruto stared at the photo for a while, feeling desprerate. He knew he had to see him again. He had let him leave…but he knew they had to meet again.

Without a second thought, he speedily walked back to the bedroom taking the photo with him. Sakura slept softly. He grabbed a rucksack and shoved the photo, clothes and money in. He grabbed a notebook and left a note for Sakura:

Dear Sakura

_This is so difficult to write, so im going to get to the point_

_My life is a lie. I know it sounds harsh, but I can't be with you anymore. Im so sorry.Its not your fault, so blame me. I need to go and look for someone, but don't look for me okay? The house, everything is yours…tell my boss I have quit._

_Forget me. And move on._

_Naruto._

He looked one last time at her face. And, without looking back, he left the room.

Outside it was pitch black. But even amougst that black, the stars casting a faint light gave Naruto a sense of hope.

And he began to walk away into the uncertain and bleak night…

I watched you walk away  
Hopeless, with nothing to say  
I strain my eyes  
Hoping to see you again

This is my curse (the longing)  
This is my curse (time)  
This is my curse (the yearning)  
This is my curse

There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me?  
Will you be there?


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I'm back again with Chapter 2...this was tougher to write but i did it I finally got to grips with this website so i hope my chapter layouts look better now!

I cant wait to write more about Itachi...i love his character in this...as i was writing the bit about the gang I was listening to 'Don't fear the reaper by HIM' - it's such a beautiful song and it makes me think that it suits Itachi's character (You may understand later on or not...I'm a strange person like that)

I'm really enjoying writing this fan fiction...so much i really keep wanting to jump to this one chapter i am desperate to right, but i need to cover so much ground before i can get there

Lets just hope Sasuke and Naruto get the oppourtunity to see each other again...

I love you all, thanks for reading, it makes me really happy that people take the time to have a read.

I hope you Like

Meg xx

_There is love, burning to find you.._

_Will you wait for me?_

_Will you be there?_

* * *

The night was empty and eerie, the street lamps dimly lighting the way. For Naruto, the real light was the stars glittering above him, watching him leave the house, - and his whole life. As they peered down on him, they gave him a faint sense of hope in his seemingly hopeless journey.

He sighed as he continued to walk, his footsteps echoing as his feet took him in a direction he didn't really know. Once he had left the house a new perspective had hit him about this whole fiasco. A million thoughts raced through his mind, colliding, making him unsure as to why he had left. He had had no contact with Sasuke since he had left all those years ago. He gritted his teeth, he still had that uncomfortable feeling someone had taken those details, though he had no proof. Everyone had told him that it was his fault. And now he had left the perfect life, for this - this strange connection to Sasuke - even though so many things had changed, he still believed Sasuke loved him. He felt this was his destiny, like Sasuke was calling out to him, in his recent dreams and every time he closed his eyes. Deep down inside him he knew there was something right about going to find him now, though it was so wrong to leave Sakura the way he did. He froze as his mind reminded him of Sakura, he felt himself drowning in his own guilt. What had she done to deserve this? She had done nothing but show him kindness, friendship, love... and he had thrown everything back in her face in such an inhumane way.

He found himself walking into a park, a place full of childhood memories, where he ran free.

He perched himself in the swing, and rocked gently back and forth and closed his eyes, as he saw that sweet, sweet memory play in his head, as new as the day he met that boy...

_He remembered the warm, glorious sun, beaming in the endless blue sky._

_He lay in the grass, which ticked his skin as it whispered in the soft breeze. He remembered feeling so tiny in such an enormous universe, a small speck. So many people...He cried as a something smacked him hard in the stomach. He sat up, kneeling over as the pain in his stomach began to dig at his insides._

_"Hey, give us our ball back!" A voice spat at him._

_His innocent eyes widened and looked up to see a large boy, who was in the year above him, and was feared by all of the children in his year. He had long, brown hair, like a girl, but it made him look beautifully menacing. His eyes were cold grey and white, and they pierced Naruto as he looked up at him, blinking in surprise. Behind him was a strange boy, with a bowl haircut and eyebrows so bold, Naruto wondered if they were alive. On the boy's other side was a girl, batting her eyelashes at the clearly dominant leader standing before her. Naruto sensed others behind him, but he had no idea who._

_"Did you hear us already? Get the ball already you dork!" The grey eyed monster ordered._

_Naruto was really scared. He was alone, his parents were at home and he was totally outnumbered. Clutching his stomach he began to get to his feet, but then he felt Neji's foot crash into his side, sending him flying._

_"Hurry up dammit! We haven't got all day!" He yelled pointing towards the ball in the forest._

_Pain soaring through his body, he began to crawl awkwardly towards the trees where the ball had rolled and settled at the roots of a tree. He heard the gang sniggering behind him as he pushed himself on, fighting off the tears. He would show no weakness._

_He felt the ball within his grasp, when he saw someone move in the shadows in front of him. Someone had picked up the ball, his hand outstretched was met by another, which clasped his within the others palm. He felt himself being hauled up._

_And it was the first time he looked into those deep,warm eyes. The boy smiledback at him. He had raven, glossy black hair in spikes annd smooth, pale skin._

_"Its OK" the boy whispered, before turning to where Neji stood, watching his every move through narrowed eyes._

_"You want your ball back?" The boy smirked, enjoying watching Neji glare at him._

_Then, just as Neji opened his mouth to reply, the boy launched the ball into the air,and smacked it, sending it cutting through the air, rocketing at Neji's face. He fell back onto the grass, clutching his nose as his followers flocked around him._

_"What the?!" Neji yelped, yelling in pain._

_"Pick on someone your own size, you lowlife" the boy snarled, before turning around to face Naruto again._

_Naruto blinked up in wonder at this pretty, mysterious boy. No one had ever stood up to Neji before. Who was this boy? He had never seen him before. Why had someone had cool as him helped him?_

_The boy grinned. "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Ucihia by the way. I'm kinda new around here, and it already seems like there are scum here" he indicated Neji with his thumb. "But don't worry. His nose won't bleed for long. So you wanna come to the playground with me?" His voice grew more friendly. _

_Naruto nodded in awe, following the boy towards the swings._

_The next thing he remembered was a blur of laughter, and endless fun as he swung until he felt he could touch the sky, his fingers reaching out to the clouds._

* * *

He slowly returned to reality, to the dark night.

He sighed as the warmth of the memory faded. He found recently he was beginning to remember things more clearly than ever before.

He buried his face in his hands, so lost and confused. He didn't know whether to carry on or turn back round. He knew which one was the most rational.

_But still I hunger for you..._

"You look completely lost" came a familiar voice from above him.

He looked up eagerly.

"Gaara?"

Gaara smiled back.

"Figured you would be here" He replied "Now, how are we going to solve this?"

Naruto's eyes moved to the floor. "I left Sakura, Gaara..." he began, before he was interrupted

"I know. Your going to find Sasuke. About time too. Seeing the light gone from your face, your life is empty and without love. I had to watch you all these years." He moved to sit down next to Naruto, who was lost in thought. "I watched you grieve and try to rebuild your life, but i always knew you were hiding those feelings, and no matter how much you lied to yourself, you never stopped loving him." He looked around. "That is why you came back here. This place reminds you of happy past memories." He turned Naruto's head to face his, their eyes meeting.

Naruto felt his eyes welling up.

"You know that the time is now. He calls out to you. Your love for each other could be described as a curse i suppose, you were destined to be together near or far."

"But it is so hopeless" Naruto sighed. "I have no contacts...i lost them the day he left."

Gaara thought to himself for a moment. "_Why_ did they leave? That would give you some clue as to where they went."

The memory was clear, clearer and more painful than before...

_"We have to go...the gang is after Itachi..."_

Naruto knew at that moment it was hopeless. Anyone who was a target to the gang was in serious danger.

The gang, of which he knew little about, were always in the press - yet they were very mysterious, and their members and their purpose was very obscure. All that was know was that there had been two murders 5 years ago linked to them, but no-one had any idea why. There had been none since then, but the gang still existed, he was sure of that.

But just how, was Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi, linked to this gang? Was there some threat on _him_? Was he the next to be murdered? It didn't matter, as it must have been serious enough. The Ucihia had fled, leaving nothing behind them except rumors and memories.

"The gang wanted Itachi." Naruto whispered, fear clear in his voice.

Gaara frowned, before speaking once more.

"So what you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused

"So they were after Itachi? You cannot find any connection to Sasuke, but what about Itachi? I know he had a best friend who lived on the south hills. Kisame, he was called. He will know more about Itachi than anyone else here."

It took a while to sink in. There was hope after all. Naruto felt his unease begin to fade more slowly.

"South hills?" He said.

Gaara nodded. "But you are not going there tonight. You need to sleep and get some food in your stomach. Your kipping at mine, no comlplaints." He smirked to himself.

Naruto felt himself put onto his feet, as he didn't resist the hand pulling him along.

There was hope. That was all he needed. That faint hope.

* * *

_To see you again..._


End file.
